The Winter Penguin-Otter Adventure
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: After hearing a true story, Marlene, an otter princess, goes on a journey with a young penguin named Private in order to rescue a penguin prince named Skipper from the Ice Dragon. But is the journey that easy? Or is it extremely hard? (Takes place in an alternate universe)
1. Prologue (And Chapter 1)

**Hello! So, we all heard of tales of a prince rescuing a princess. Well, in this Fanfiction story, it's the other way around. In this story, it's the princess who rescues the prince. I'm releasing Chapter 2 very soon. Please R &R!**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the Penguin Kingdom in a faraway land, there lived a king and a queen, and their little son. Prince Skipper Of The Penguin Kingdom was a happy little chick, always playing with the snow flowers and snowflakes, and with other penguin chicks. One day, the Ice Dragon came, stole the little prince, and took him to stay at the Dragon's Lair. For 29 years, the whole kingdom was always in freezing cold conditions. But one day, a princess will come to save the prince, bring him back to the kingdom, marry him, and become queen. Meanwhile, King Edward Of The Otter Kingdom has always wanted his daughter, Princess Marlene, to marry a male otter from the same kingdom. But she would decline those requests. She wanted to marry a prince and become a queen, not still be a princess. One day, she heard about Skipper's story, and decided to rescue him. And this is where our story begins...

* * *

Chapter 1-The Beginning Of The Journey

In her beautiful hot-ember-colored dress, Marlene strode down to the castle walls of the Otter Kingdom. Someone had told her a story about a prince who was trapped in the Ice Dragon's lair, and she wanted to rescue him immeditately.  
She entered the castle, watching her father, the king, and his guards speak.  
"Which guard will come to rescue this penguin prince?!" King Edward, her father, said.  
The guards cheered.  
"I'll save him!" Marlene said, stepping up in front of the guards.  
"Marlene? My daughter? But-but-" King Edward said.  
"You're a girl!" half of the guards said.  
"And you're not a guard! You're a princess!" the other half said.  
"The story says that if a princess rescues this prince, she will marry him, and become the queen of the Penguin Kingdom" Marlene said.  
"But you're an otter!" a guard said.  
"Let Marlene rescue the prince! She'll do what is possible!" King Edward said.  
He hugged Marlene.  
"Stay safe, Marlene. Take these three crowns. One of them is a prince's crown. The other two are princess crowns. If you come back to our kingdom and you're wearing the gold princess crown, that means you have been successful. But if you come back to our kingdom and you're wearing the silver princess crown, that means the journey was not successful" King Edward said, giving Marlene three crowns.  
"I'll do what I can" Marlene said, bowing at her father.  
She then left. She went to the gates, and hopped on her horse. She was about to ride away when she heard running.  
"Wait, don't come without me!" she heard a small British voice shout.  
A penguin hopped on the horse. He had navy blue eyes. He looked young.  
"Sir, aren't you too young to do these kinds of adventures?" Marlene asked him.  
"I'll be fine! I promise!" the penguin said.  
"Who are you, by the way?" Marlene asked him.  
"Just call me Private" the penguin said.  
"I'm Princess Marlene Of The Otter Kingdom" Marlene said.  
"It's nice to meet you!" Private said.  
Soon, the horse gallops away, the penguin and otter riding on the horse. For 5 days, they traveled through rivers, forests, plains, and soon, frozen plains. They soon managed to end up in the snow-covered plains. They reached the Ice Dragon's lair. They hop off the horse, and walked to the bridge.  
"Stay right here, Private" Marlene said.  
"But father says I'm not supposed to be left alone in very dangerous adventures" Private said.  
"Okay. You can come with me" Marlene said.  
"Yay! Thank you!" Private said.  
They crossed the bridge. They stopped, and looked at the dragon. How long would it take until they would be in the castle? Find out in Chapter 2 of 'A Winter Penguin-Otter Adventure'!

* * *

 **Marlene:Whoa. I wear a dress in this story?**

 **Private:Penguins and otters don't normally wear clothes**

 **Marlene:But it's just the author's imagination! She comes up with anything that comes to her mind, and turns it into a story. Well, not everything, but some things**

 **Hello! Well, is the Ice Dragon asleep or awake? We're not sure yet. Remember, please R &R, and I'll release chapter 2 really soon!**


	2. Chapter 2-In The Lair

**I know it had been a while since I first released this story. So here's another chapter to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2-In The Lair

Marlene and Private tip-toed past the dragon, hoping it didn't wake up. When they reached the door, they opened it.  
"Stay out here, Private" Marlene whispered.  
"1, what about the dragon? And 2, why are we whispering?" Private whispered back.  
"Because the dragon might wake up. Sigh. Come with me" Marlene whispered.  
The two of them went in the castle, climbing up the stairs. They soon heard a man playing a sad song on a flute. Marlene listened.  
"This guy's music is so...beautiful" Marlene whispered.  
Marlene followed the music. She soon ended up in a beautiful bedroom. The bed had ice blue velvet curtain, dark blue velvet pillowcases and blankets, and silver supports. There was other stuff in the room, too:A white piano, a white violin, an old, white, dusty box, and a desk with an ink and quill. Marlene then looked at the male playing the flute. The flute was white, but she soon became attracted to the male himself. He was a flat-headed penguin who wore dark blue royal clothes with silver outlines and silver buttons. He also wore black boots, again with a silver outline, and he had ice blue eyes.  
"I found Skipper! I'm going to be able to rescue him!" Marlene screamed in excitement.  
Suddenly, the penguin stopped playing his flute. He was about to whack Marlene with it.  
"Wait! I'm just trying to rescue you!" she yelled in fear.  
The penguin stopped.  
"How did you know my name?" he asked her.  
"I heard these true stories about you, and I wanted to rescue you from this lair so that you can be married and be king, and so that I can be married and be queen" Marlene responded.  
Skipper gasped when he looked another direction.  
"Uh oh...we have to wait for 2 hours before you can rescue me from the lair" he said to her.  
"No! We leave this lair! Now!" Marlene said, grabbing onto Skipper's flipper and running with him down the steps.  
"What are you doing?! Is this how a princess acts?!" Skipper said.  
"I just want to change fairy tales about a royal from one kingdom saving a royal from another kingdom!" Marlene replied.  
"Like the story of Rapunzel?! And the story Sleeping Beauty?! And Snow White?!" Skipper yelled.  
"Yes! Those tales! I wanted to rescue you! It's like a princess rescuing a prince instead of a prince rescuing a princess!" Marlene replied.  
Soon, they met Private at another floor.  
"Young man, where are your parents?" Skipper asked him.  
"I'm an orphan" Private replied.  
"You're an orphan?! Why didn't you tell me that?!" Marlene asked him.  
"Wanted to save the conversations to after we rescued Skipper" Private replied.  
"Well, this rescue was mostly MY decision!" Marlene said.  
"Guys! Stop arguing!" Skipper said, getting in between Private and Marlene.  
"Right, right" Private said.  
"Also, why do you have 3 instruments?" Marlene asked.  
"I actually have 12 instruments. It's because of my love for music" Skipper said.  
"And what's in the dusty old box?" Marlene asked.  
"My childhood toys. I still have one I still play with when I'm lonely" Skipper replied.  
"Wow" Marlene replied.  
"Yup. It's an otter plush, and she wears the same type and color of dress as you!" Skipper said, pointing to Marlene.  
"Wow! And what's the toy's name?" Marlene asked.  
"Marlene" Skipper replied.  
"Gasp! That's my name!" Marlene said.  
"Yes. She appeared in every dream I had starting when I was an early teenager" Skipper said.  
"And now she's here in reality!" Marlene said.  
"Yes!" Skipper said, blushing.  
The trio went down the stairs. They soon reach the entrance door.  
"1 animal at a time" Skipper said.  
No one moved.  
"You go first, Skipper" Marlene said.  
"Wait, whoa whoa whoa! I'm NOT going out here first! You do! And then Private! And then I go out of this castle!" Skipper replied.  
Marlene and Private stared at him.  
"Ugh! Fine! I'll go first!" Skipper said, walking out the door.  
Marlene came out the door next. And then finally, Private.  
"Let's go!" Skipper whispered.  
The trio went through the bridge. Suddenly, snow covered everyone.  
"The ice dragon is awake" Skipper whispered in a cautious tone.  
Marlene popped out of the snow. She pulled out her sword, and her shield. She put her shield in front of her.  
"Wow! You're such a brave princess!" Skipper said, popping his head out of the snow.  
Marlene looked up.  
"Remember, don't look into the dragon's eyes. Aim at the chest! Aim at the chest!" Skipper yelled, covering Private's eyes.  
Marlene aimed her sword at the center of the dragon's chest. She wasn't looking at it's eyes. She felt confident about this rescue.

* * *

 **Will Marlene win the battle, or will the dragon? Yes, the characters wear clothes, because it's just my own imagination! I originally wanted the story to be a humanized story, but I didn't want to do humanized stories just yet. Please R &R. I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar, or the fairy tales that Skipper mentioned in the story. They all belong to their owners. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
